Rain
by Rourin
Summary: Drabble singkat yang dari lagu Rain by Motohiro Hata (Ost. Kotonoha no Niwa) / Mind to RnR? :3


"Lain kali jangan lupa bawa payung jika tidak ingin kehujanan."

Levi mendengus, "Katakan pada dirimu sendiri."

"Maaf," lalu Petra terkikik, "Oh ya, aku sudah siapkan kopi di meja. Masih panas."

"Arigatou."

"Kau tidak ingin minum kopinya?" tanya Petra begitu Levi memeluknya dari belakang. "Di sini dingin. Masuklah ke dalam." Tambahnya kemudian.

"Justru karena di sini dingin," Levi berujar pelan seraya meletakkan dagunya di bahu Petra, "Aku ingin menghangatkanmu."

Petra lalu menepuk pipi Levi, "Gombal."

.

.

Rain by Random98

Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama.

Kotonoha no Niwa by Makoto Shinkai.

Song 'Rain' by Motohiro Hata.

(jelas 'kan asal-usul inspirasi penpiknya? Hahaha..)

WARN : OOC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Feel GATOT, gak mutu, gak azek, gak seru, gak banget, gak-gak-gak! nirusuaraburunggagakdianime

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Levi membeli kopi panas untuk menghangatkan diri. Ia lalu mendudukkan diri dan menyesap kopi tersebut dengan tenang.

Hujan masih sangat deras. Angin yang berhembus pun lumayan kencang.

"Hm?"

Ada seorang gadis yang meringkuk kedinignan di peron seberang. Dia hanya sendiri.

Seluruh pakaiannya basah –

Dia kehujanan.

Tidak peduli setan apa yang sedang merasuki diri Levi.

Tapi membiarkan seorang gadis meringkuk kedinginan bukanlah hal bagus.

Levi meraih payung kecilnya dan bergegas menuju peron seberang.

.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hujan yang deras ini." kata gadis bersurai madu itu, "Aku tidak peduli dengan tubuhku yang basah. Aku harus pulang."

Matahari mulai terbenam, tapi hujan deras belum juga hilang.

"Terima kasih atas kopi panas-nya."

Semua bayangan buruk lalu merajai Levi. Dengan cepat ia menarik lengan gadis itu sebelum jarak mereka semakin jauh –

"Aku akan mengantar-mu."

* * *

"Petra!"

"..."

"Oi!"panggil Levi yang terus membuntuti gadis itu. "Berhenti, Petra! Ada apa denganmu, ha?"

Seketika tubuh mungil itu berbalik menghadap Levi, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, Levi Ackerman!" teriaknya dengan mata berkilat marah, "Ada apa denganmu?! Kau lupa siapa yang kau lamar semalam?!"

"Auruo hanya membual–"

"Pergilah dariku!"

Lalu, secepat kilat Levi mendekap Petra ke pelukannya. Ia tidak peduli akan Petra yang meronta, pelukannya terus mengerat. "Janganlah pergi, Petra. Kumohon." Bisiknya pelan.

Namun, gadis itu sudah menutup penglihatan dan pendengarannya.

Lalu pergi jauh.

* * *

Levi Ackerman mendesah di tengah hujan.

Bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja di sana.

Bertanya-tanya apakah dia masih seperti dia yang dulu.

Bertanya-tanya apakah ia bisa membawanya kembali.

Sungguh..

Levi pun sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Hidup hanya dengan bayang-bayang gadis bersurai madu yang identik dengan hujan itu.

Ia tidak butuh!

* * *

Levi memasukkan kembali cincin pertunangannya ke saku.

Sudah sampai sejauh ini.

'Kita tidak boleh berakhir seperti ini, Petra.'

Hujan deras telah digantikan dengan rintik-rintik halus, dan kereta berhenti di stasiun Shinjuku.

Levi pun turun melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk mencari Petra.

Namun, Levi terhenti begitu ia menapakkan kakinya.

Lagi – gadis itu muncul sambil meringkuk kedinginan di peron.

"Petra.."

* * *

"Pergilah dariku!"

Lagi – Petra membentak di tengah hujan.

Levi tahu gadis itu tidak akan diam jika ia dekati. Pasti Petra akan berlari.

"Sampai kapan kau akan membuntutiku, hah?! Pergi!"

"Kumohon dengarkan aku, Petra."

Petra lalu menutup telinganya.

"Nama gadis itu Mikasa Ackerman–"

'Aku tidak peduli!'

" –dan dia adikku!"

Seketika Petra menghentikan langkahnya yang diikuti oleh Levi.

* * *

Levi seketika menggapai jemari Petra yang menyentuh pipinya begitu menyadari sesuatu,

"Hey.. Dimana cincinnya, Petra?"

"Oh – ah, itu.."

"Jangan bilang kau membuangnya?"

Petra tertunduk, "Maaf."

"Ya tuhan.."

"Waktu itu aku benar-benar mengiranya sungguhan, Levi!" Petra membela diri, "Karena itu aku membuangnya di sungai."

"Kau–"

"Maaf, sayang."

Levi lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak pergi. "Sudahlah."

"Eh, Kau mau kemana?"

"Dimana kau membuangnya?"

"Tapi–"

"Aku juga akan membuang cincin ini di sana." Levi mengeluarkan cincin pertunangannya, "Jadi, dimana kau membuangnya?"

"Hee?!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga membuangnya?" ujar Levi santai, "Lagipula, kita akan memakai cincin pernikahan. Bukan begitu?"

.

.

 **-FIN-**

 **A/N :** APA INI?! BUANG CINCIN?! SOK KAYA! /lahyangbikingitusiapa?-_-/ APA INI? ALURNYA GAK JELAS! KECEPETAN! /lahyangsalahsiapa?-_-"/ Oke, singkat saja karena saking gajenya. Bagi yang belom mudeng, ini alurnya maju-munduuuuur-terus yang terakhir maju. Intinya Petra cemburu ama Mikasa yang ternyata keluarganya Levi. gitu. Maaf ya kalo kurang bisa dicerna. Cuma pengen ngikutin lirik lagu – **tapi gagal** – soalnya. HAHAHA.. Sekian fic sangat abal dari saya ini. Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca. Jika berkenan, tinggalkan review sangat dianjurkan. Hohoho..

Random98.


End file.
